I Love You, Dont Leave Me
by mybookboyfriendsaresosexy
Summary: When Peeta came back to district 13 after being kept prisoner by the capitol. LEMONS. OOC at times.
1. Reunions Suck

I know it's been ages! But ive been busy & stressed out & im going to be busy soon! But I just re-read the hunger games book and this idea came into my head, ido plan on updates Morganville Vampires though soon, maybe tomorrow :) review and comment! xxxxx

**I love you, thanks for coming back to me.**

**ONE SHOT. A FEW CHAPTERS ONLY. MAX 3 or 4 chaps.**

Based on the Hunger Games series, read the books a while ago and re read them a few weeks ago, they are epic and I LOVE LOVE LOVE EVERLARK. All characters and anything similar to the "The Hunger Games" belong to Suzanne Collins.

Chapter 1.

Katniss's POV.

He hates me, my boy with the bread, he hates me. I can't, I don't… why? I don't understand. He _loved_ me, I know he did, _loved_ me. Past tense, I sigh. The way his eyes lit up when I walked into his bakery, the way he was willing to give up his life for me, when he took a beating just to give me a little bit of bread, the way he did everything & anything for me, I knew he _loved_ me.

The best part was the way he held me while I slept, helped me fight of the nightmares which haunted me, dreams of Rue, Cinna, losing Prim and anyone that means something to me. I remember the train ride back home after the first games; the devastated look in his eyes when he realised I was pretending to love him, well ithought I was… the way he did all this stuff for me, I knew he _loved_ me.

Now, he hates me. The capitol did something to him, they destroyed any love he had for me, manipulated his mind, made them believe I was an evil person, that I killed his family, destroyed everyone he _loved_ & tried to kill him in the games. Snow did this. I bet his lips are curling in smiles in his sleep knowing hes taken the boy I love away.

I hate Snow, that evil bastard. Fuck him & his fucking rules how can he live with himself knowing because of him so many people ive died in his games and those where involved with those in the games, anyone who defied them? He is a ruthless, heartless fucker.

They sent me to my room after my reunion with Peeta, I haven't stopped sobbing since. Ive been locked up in my room for five days I haven't seen anyone but Prim and Mum, they only come to give me food and try to reassure me. It seems so strange to see someone who used to look at you with such love that now looks at you with pure hatred with an ambition to kill you.

When I was told they had saved Peeta, my heart was pounding like mad, I couldn't stop grinning, since he had been gone I realised I _loved_ him, I _loved_ every little thing about him; his soft baker hands, the way his forehead creased and eyebrows furrowed when he was worried about me, JUST EVERYTHING.

I love him so much it hurt, I could physically feel the pain in my heart, it was unexplainable, and I was so lost. When someone spoke to me I would see their lips moving but I couldn't even listen, I couldn't concentrate, I kept thinking about Peeta and his safety, I miss him so much.

The voice in the back of my mind was saying **"Stop listening to others, do something, tell someone, to save him."** I wanted to save him; my heart ached for his hands, for his voice, to be able to run my fingers through his gold locks.

I love Peeta Mellark, I always have, always will, since the day of the bread, I just didn't realise it until now, like they say you don't realise what you had until it's gone, I just wished it wasn't like this.

While I was walking to the hospital ward to finally see Peeta i was thinking about something ive been thinking about for a while; as soon as I saw him I planned to tell him I was crazy in love with him but instead he tried to kill me. When I swallow back tears the lumps in my throat make the bruises around my neck hurt even more.

Yeah, he tried to strangle me to death, it not exactly the romantic reunion I was expecting. It was even worse when he called me a disgusting mutt, everytime I remember the moment he called me a mutt it just brings on more tears. I just hope he regains his memory fast, but my gut feels says otherwise, if the capitol had tried to get rid of his memories or manipulate them they have probably achieved this, what if ive lost my Peeta for good?

I can't do this, I don't understand, I need to sleep, to get away from what's happened but I doubt this too, because all I ever have is nightmares which are more worse than reality. I'm just going to go bed, don't think I'll sleep though; it's been like this for the past five days…

Peeta's POV.

My head is spinning. My mind and my heart keep telling me two different things. It's been five days since my last encounter with Katniss, I tried to strangle her, I feel absolutely horrible and disgusted with myself for doing that, in five days I got my memory back, Katniss doesn't know yet though, I plan to see her soon though.

This district has amazing technology and psychologists. But sometimes the capitol becomes stronger and my mind says Katniss is evil, she destroyed your family, she tried to kill you, and she's a disgusting mutt while my heart says that's Katniss, she's beautiful, you love her you have for the past 12 years, you're willing to save her for anything. I just don't know who to trust anymore, I can't even trust myself now.

I look at the clock, its 23:30, I want to speak to her, I can trust myself not to hurt her again for a while, I think it'll be a while till my next attack, and I just need to speak to her, to see her again. I step out of my hospital room, as quietly as possible.

I take the security key card from the belt of the sleeping guard and run it through the card scanner and tip toe to Katniss's room. I knock on the door and wait for a response; she's probably sleeping though, maybe having another nightmare, even about me maybe.

I knock one more time and hear someone grunting and light footstep sounds and then the door opens and I see Katniss, with tired eyes, open flowing free hair wearing one of my sweatshirts. Oh. She has a frightened look on her face, she was taken aback, but at the same time she looked happy to see me, maybe it's because its night and this was the time we spent most together.

"**Can I help you?"** a groggy Katniss whispered. **"Can I come in? And talk to you?"** I ask. She looks deep into my eyes trying to figure out what I want, not finding anything she shrugs and moves out the doorway and says **"as long as you don't strangle me again" **I chuckle and take a seat on her bed, it was a nice comfortable double size that sitting on made me want to fall asleep, I didn't realise how tired I was, after the missions and hospital stuff I guess.

She stands against the wall trying to pull her shirt lower, it didn't work though, it just about reached mid-thigh, she has nice long tone legs. I clasp my hands together and just stare at her fiddle with her- I mean my shirt. **"Nice shirt"** I say smirking. **"Thanks"** she says looking in another direction. **"You gave it to me"** she looked deep in my eyes now. "**So, I came here to ask you something"** she raised her eyebrow and said **"go on?"**

I took a deep breath and just put my mind to rest for a while, just deciding to follow my heart for a few minutes.

"**My Name is Peeta Mellark, I was a part of the hunger games, I came from the same district as you, we both teamed up in the games, we both won, I **_**loved**_** you, we had to pretend we were in love…well you had do, we went back in the games for the Quarter Quell and you got saved, along with some others, I wasn't so lucky, I got manipulated and now I got saved and im back and I'm here…is this true?" **

This was what I was told by the doctors, they had showed me the hunger games video clips of me and Katniss and I remembered everything that happened in both games and with the bread when I was younger, I knew I _loved_ her but my mind kept telling me I didn't, no matter how badly I wanted to believe I did, that's when I had my memory attacks.

"**Yeah that's all true" **she says giving me a weak smile.

I think she feels more comfortable and decides to sit next to me on the bed and slightly presses her hand into my arm trying to be comforting.

"**I remember everything you know, I know about the games, the day with the bread, the star-crossed lovers, it's just sometimes the stuff the Capitol used is much stronger on me than my heart is and that's when I have the episodes…oh and I also remember **_**I love you."**_

"**Oh." **That's all she has to say. **"Oh yeah I also remember I was the only one who's good with words, you not so much"** I said giving her a half-hearted smile and i got a little chuckle out of her and she nodded her head in response. She lets go of the grip on my arm and she lets out a long sigh and finally speaks after what feels like such a long time.

"**So you remember everything?" **She says hopefully. "**Yeah, Katniss, I'm so sorry, I can't believe I said such cruel things, you are not a mutt, you are the most beautiful thing and I am in love with you."** I said apologetically. I see a tear fall down from her eyes and wipe it with my thumb instinctively. **"It's okay Peeta, I know you weren't yourself, it's alright." **She whispers.

It's amazing how she can forgive me just like that. This is when I notice the bruise marks down her slim neck. Holy sh- I slowly touch her throat, she flinches and pull away frowning **"Oh God Katniss, I can't believe I hurt you like that, you poor thing, I'm such an asshole!"** I say standing up hiding my face from the shame and I punch the wall, because I'm so angry and I hear a yelp from Katniss and then a moan, probably from hurting her throat from the yelp.

Great, I'm always hurting her somehow. I sit back down on the bed and take her hand in mines and stroke it softly, I speak to her not looking directly in her **eye "I'm always hurting you, you're probably better off with Gale"**. I look in her eyes to find her reaction.

Next part, lemons & love :) review and tips? First Hunger Games fanfic, do you like? 3 thanks for reading. xxxx


	2. You've Never Hurt Me

**.**

**Hope you like it ;D reviews make me happy, 5 reviews atleast till the next part comes out! **

Chapter 2

Katniss's POV.

Did he just say that? That Gales better for me? Okay that pissed me off. **"YOU? You always hurt me? ahahaha, you have NEVER hurt me Peeta, im the one that always causes the pain, under no influence, anything you've done which is bad is from being under influence, you never intentionally mean to hurt me, I'm the one who doesn't deserve you, not the other way round."**

He sighs and begins to say something but i place a finger on his lips and make a shh motion. **"No Peeta, stop." **I just want him to stop thinking he doesn't deserve me, I'm the one who doesn't deserve him, just like Haymitch said, I could live 1000 lifetimes and not deserve him.

"**You're so good to me Peeta, so good." **I looked Peeta in the eye; his right eye began to twitch rapidly. **"No, not again, it's too soon."** He whispered to himself, as he closes his eyes. Oh no, hes having another vision, shit. **"No, no, no Peeta come on, come back to me, whatever it is, it's not real, not real."**

This time when Peeta opens his eyes it's a darker shade of blue, and theres an evil look to it, oh no the vision beat him. **"Peeta, stay calm, it's me Katniss, your friend"** now the look in his eye made a shiver run through my body, he then chuckled, and not the good chuckle.

"**Your friend? That's the status I get after everything we've been through? That it's? Oh yeah because while I was saving your ass in the Hunger Games he was in the back of your mind right? It doesn't matter if I love you because you'll always love him right? Gale? He already won your heart before the games, I was too late." **

Argh, if it was any other vision I could explain to him properly how it wasn't real, but this is hard, because love hurts and he wouldn't let himself be vulnerable to believe he has a chance with me, even though he does, 100% I'm all his, theres only one thing I can say to make him believe me, I hope**. "No Peeta, I love you, not him."** His face turns to rage and he comes closer to me, backing me up to the wall, placing one hand on either side of the wall trapping me in his arms, I can feel the heat radiating from him**. "Don't. Fucking. Lie. To. Me."** he says, his lips extremely close to mine, just brushing against them ever so slightly.

"**I wouldn't lie to you, I love you Peeta Mellark."** I raise one of my hands to cup his cheek and begin to explain in depth but instead, in one fast motion he grabs my hand and grabs the other and raises them both above my head and holds them there. He moves his head by my ear right next to my neck; I could feel his breathing increase. I move my head to the side.

"**My mind tells me you're lying to me, I remember you lied to me, trying to trap me, you were working with the Careers, to kill me. You told me rest in that cave, I thought you were trying to save me but what I didn't know was you were secretly planning to kill me while I slept."** I gulp down a lump in my throat, hes misunderstood; he thinks I did what he actually did.

"**No Peeta that was you. But you weren't trying to kill me, you were trying to mislead them from me, it just didn't work out like that, please believe me."** I whisper. **"Give me one good reason why I should"** he growls in my ear. **"Because I love you"** as I say that we both meet eyes, my arms aching from being above my heads, im guessing his does too because hes been holding them up.

He presses his nose against my neck running it down towards my breast line; I can feel him breathing harder. **"Katniss"** he whispers/moans against my chest. **"Humph?"** I muffle. He drops my arms and I rest them back by my side, but then Peeta steps back and tells me to wait here, that he'd be back in a moment and not to move. He walks out of the door and I slump against the wall, close my eyes and wait for him.

Peeta's POV.

She told me she loved me atleast two times in that conversation, never in my lifetime did I think I would ever hear those words come out of her mouth, even though im fighting this vision in my head something tells me what my mind is telling me is wrong and that what my heart says; that Katniss is the girl I love and has protected me, is right.

But then the Vision overcomes me and I realise how angry, she loves Gale more though! She wants him! It's not fair, but no I won't let her have him, I'm going to make her mine before he can.

Katniss's POV.

Hes back now. I hear the door open and footsteps but I keep my eyes closed. "Katniss get up" I open my looks and look directly into his, to still see that Capitol controlled look in it, oh fuck man. "Peeta, you're not yourself, you might do something you regret, please calm down" he gives me a look now that I swear would have been a stab in the gut if it was a physical thing and not an emotional feeling, I just close my eyes again.

"**I know Katniss; I'm going to leave now, before I do, do something I regret. I just came back to tell you, I love you too."** I open my eyes to see him looking at me directly, hes back now, his eyes are normal coloured, his cheeks are flushed and his smiling, but then frowns. **"Please forgive me."** he mutters as he leaves. **"Always, I love you"** I whisper, hoping he hears it. I'm going to go take a shower.

Peeta's POV.

I'm going to make her mines tonight, like I said, im not under my vision now but I have to do it to prove my love. She said she loved me, just before I left the room she said it again, it sounds so beautiful when it escapes from her lips, I could listen to her say I love you on repeat for the rest of my life.

I can't stand being alone in this room so I decide to go back to Katniss's room, this all feels like such a movie. I walk into her room, opening to door as quietly as I can not to startle her but I see the clothes she was wearing just a while ago on the bed and I can hear the shower tap running. I walk into the bathroom, a wave of confidence overcoming me, and I quietly shut the bathroom door behind me, but Katniss does not hear it as she carries on with her shower.

I just stand there in the middle of the bathroom not knowing what to do or where to go as my confidence has no gone and sooner or later Katniss is going to realise he is standing there, while she is naked, in the bathroom, having a shower…soaking wetttt.

This all makes something in my stomache churn and just thinking about Katniss being naked less than a metre away from me all wet making me manhood throb. A wave of steam pours out of the shower and sticks to the walls and steams up the window and mirrors, I can feel it against my skin making me even warm than I already am.

Katniss has her back to me in the shower and I can see the smooth lines of her legs, her softly-rounded ass, and the gentle curves of her breasts. The sight of her womanly body keeps me stuck in place, my eyes locked on this riveting scene, my arousal beginning to steadily grow.

I watch her through the glass as the hot water runs all over her. Her hands slide along her curves, scrubbing her body. She runs her fingers along her body, lingering them in certain areas. She stops as her hands reach her breasts, but continues to lather them and caresses them. I can see her hands gently tease her nipples. She throws her head back, letting the shower jets massage her body. I see her move her legs slightly, splitting them apart, oh God.

I pray that this is going where I think this is going. As my erection grows I fight the urge to run into that shower and fuck her like an animal against the shower wall. I am to remain firm in my place though. She leaves one hand to fondle with her breasts, but the other hand follows the direction of the streams of water and her hand crosses her stomach and disappears between her legs, I can hear a soft moan escape over the sound of the running water.

Even though the steamy glass prevents a clear view I watch her stroke her body, her slippery hands gliding across her body into her womanhood, gently teasing her breasts and pleasuring herself. The only thing I can do is stand her and watch in silence wishing my hands were her hands instead.

"**Oh Peeta!" **At first I thought I imagined her moaning out my name but as I stop and listen carefully I hear her repeat it over and over again…Omg, she's thinking about me while touching herself, this is the best day ever. As the unexpected show continues my cock grows into a full hard on, it throbs with each beat of my heart; I cannot resist the urge to unleash it, stroking my length in time with her movements.

I'm surprised she hasn't turned around to see me or even hear me but I don't care, im so indulged in the pleasure im feeling I couldn't care less. We both continue to self-pleasure ourselves as she's on one side of the shower glass and me on the other, as her hand speed increases so does mine, I try to stay as quiet as possible.

I watch as she continues to self-pleasure herself. "Ah fuck Peeta, umf" She says louder, I swear this is the hottest thing ever. I bet she's imagining, NO wishing her hands were mines that were pleasuring her. With my cock in my hand I can only imagine how soft the folds of her lips feel as she invites her fingers into them, how wet and luscious she must feel right now as her fingers is sliding effortlessly into her own personal heaven.

As her moaning increases, my name still escaping from her lips, I know she is approaching bliss. I continue to stroke to my own orgasm, I roll my eyes back and thrust my head back and envision her lips around my length. My hand continues, stroking to the rhythm of her moans. As the room fills with her cries of pleasure I can only close my eyes and prepare to come.

I begin my last strokes and not even care to notice that the sound of the water has stopped running and the shower door is opening. **"Oh my fucking-"** I stop mid-stroke to see a violent red coloured shocked Katniss, she is approached with the sight of me with my shorts wrapped around my ankles, my cock still hard as rock in my hand.

I can feel myself turning red everywhere and the word embarrassment don't even begin to explain this moment. She slowly takes in this moment, seeing my situation, realising that I had seen and heard everything. I am frozen in this moment and she bites her lip as she runs her eyes d own to my body on my manhood, I can't help but smirk.

She turns around heading back for the shower as I tilt my head forward confused and she opens the shower door, steps in, leans against the shower wall, opens the tap to leave it running over her already soaked body and she leaves the shower door opened. "**Well sweetheart, you gonna finish me off?"** she whispers to me, but in this room the echoes loud enough for me to hear what she said.

Oh my God. I take of my shirt and struggle to do the trousers as I am in such a rush and trip over slightly causing giggles to escape from her lips and I walk into the shower closing the shower door behind me.

Next part, lemons & love :) review and tips? Did you enjoy the lemons? ;) more to come! 3 thanks for reading. xxxx


	3. First Touch

**Lemonyyyy ;D**

Chapter 3.

Peeta's POV.

Me and Katniss are face to face now, she's completely naked and so am I. I skim my eyes down her luscious body and I can feel my hard on sticking up proudly. Reaching down, she purrs approvingly as she takes the length of my cock in her hands. **"Oh Katniss"** I moan while biting hard on my lip.

She kisses me. Our tongues meet, swirling together. Our kisses quickly increase in intensity. She playfully bites my bottom lip drawing it towards her, breathlessly nibbling against my neck, and then forceful kisses pressed against my neckline, certain to leave marks.

Her mouth travels across my chest, she stops and teasingly breaths hard on my nipple, using her tongue to circle them. I moan loudly and she takes this as a good sign I guess as she slowly makes her way down my body, crossing my stomach arriving eye to eye with my hard on.

She slowly slips the head into her large mouth and we groan in unison as her lips close around the crown of my cock. I gasp, at the same time opening my eyes in absolute pleasure, I look down and I meet her eyes looking up at me with lustful grey eyes. Without breaking eye contact she slowly swallow my shaft deeper into her mouth, I feel her tongue swirl around tasting me.

Her hands are pressed firmly against my ass pulling my closer. She releases her mouth from my throbbing cock to instead wrap her soft hands around it and she licks her lips, groaning in pleasure, still continuously stare into my eyes.

"**Am I doing it right baby?"** she asks breathlessly.

"**So right baby, so right, more than right"** I moan, throwing my head back in pleasure. **"Your mouth…please Katniss…oh" **

She realises I'm asking her to use her mouth again and without hesitation she devours me whole. Her tongue laps at the head, swirling around the crown. She squeezes my shaft and I stick my hands in her hair slightly pushing her hand deeper. I let my hands go from her hair and hold onto the shower head to keep myself standing.

"**Oh Katniss!"** I don't even realise I'm screaming her name out until the echoes reach my ears and I realise it is my voice. **"I'm going to come"** I warn her. She hears but carries on sucking until I come and she swallows me whole. As she releases herself, I fall against the shower wall catching my breath.

"**Well that was…"** she begins.

"**Perfect."** I end.

"**I was going to say surprising."** She says catching her breath too.

"**I thought you would slap me, as soon as you saw me, you know, standing there?"** I said blushing.

"**I thought I would too, change of heart I guess"** she said giving me a half-hearted smile making my heart jump a little, and i smiled back at her. We looked at eachother for a long time, I took in her body.

Her locks of black hair fell around her shoulders, her shoulders were feminine and strong, her chest was large and full, probably from all the extra food she now had. Her stomache was flat and fluttering. I then lay my eyes on her curves, they were intoxicating, she was such a woman, I gazed at her womanhood, she had no hair there it was clearly shaved recently.

I skimmed down her sexy tanned legs and then back up her face. I then realised I haven't returned the favour. I walked closer to her, less than an inch away from her, at eye level. I slid my hand at the low of her back and pressed my lips against her ear.

"**I haven't returned the favour…"** I whisper seductively against her ear. She breathed hard against my neck and she could obviously feel my hard on pressed against her stomach.

"**Well then…you better get to it"** she whispered. I pressed my lips hard against hers and licked her bottom lip and she opened her mouth and shoved her tongue hard. My left hand cupped one of her breasts and she let out a soft moan and i slide my right hand down her stomach drawing lines with my index finger from the bottom of her breasts to the beginning of her belly button, slowly, making her shiver in pleasure.

With my other hand which was busy with her breasts I rolled her hardened nipple between my fingers and she arched her back in pleasure, throwing her head back closing her eyes. I then pressed my lips against her breasts and licked the nipple teasing her just like she did to me.

"**Oh Peeta"** she growls against my neck.

I keep my hand on her breast, massaging it softly while I lower my right hand and press my thumb against her clit, putting a slight pressure on it and she jerks her hips against my thumb.

"**More Peeta, more…" **She begged.

I slid my finger up and down her slit against her opening slowly, making her press herself against me.

"**More of what my love?"** I ask her innocently.

"**C'mon Peeta, please I beg you."** she huffs.

I massage her breasts harder with my other hand. **"Beg harder baby"** I whisper in a harsh tone.

"**Peeta, I beg you please, please give me more" **she begged.

"**Tell me exactly what you want and I'll give it to you baby"** I say softly.

She hesitates closing her eyes and I look at her face trying to read it, wonder what she's thinking. After what feels like a few minutes she opens her eyes, staring back directly at mines and takes a deep breath.

"**I want you to shove your finger so deep inside me and taste me, so hard when I kiss you I would be able to taste myself on you, fuck, make me come Peeta"** she screams at me while she groans as I stick my finger in her.

After a second of enjoying the feeling of a part of me being inside of her I release my finger, at the same time she moans at the loss and then I put my finger back in and make a come here motion which hit her spot to make her scream out in ecstasy.

"**Just like that huh baby? You like that my love?"** I ask lovingly, slightly teasing. She nods her head, not being able to reply from the pleasure. I chuckle. I move the hand which was on my breast to the small of her back and hold her closer to me; ive never loved her more than right now.

I put another finger in her, I looked at her eyes to see they were closed, eyebrows furrowed focusing on this pleasure coming to her, and her forehead was sweating.

"**Open your eyes"** I tell her.

She opens her eyes and her mouth makes an 'o' shape and I insert my finger in and out of her faster. We don't break eye contact. I love watching her eyes turn anime wide and her mouth form words like fuck me, God, Peeta, or all of them in one sentence like 'God, fuck me Peeta' I then pulled my finger out as I felt her pussy pulsate.

"**Wh-what? Why'd you stop?"** she asked heavily breathing.

I began to kiss her torso and then I left hard kisses above her belly button which were bound to leave marks on her flaming body.

"**You'll see baby, do me a favour**?" I got on my knees and told her to put her legs on my shoulders so her upper body was pressed against the wall and her legs were held on my shoulders and my face was in between her legs. I took one look at her face and then slowly went in for the kill, I licked her slowly and a long deep moan escaped from her lips.

"**You like that huh?"** I smirked at her.

"**Umf, yeah"** she said throwing her head back and arching her hips closer to my face unashamedly.

I inserted my tongue into the lips of her womanhood and she squirmed underneath me and she put both her hands on either side of my head, it made me chuckle as if we were making out but I was making out with her woman area. I could feel the walls of her pussy pulse on my tongue.

"**Oh my, this feeling, uh, I need more, uh Peeta"** she yelled out and I could tell she was about to come any second so I massaged the outside of her pussy with my fingers.

"**Oh Peeta!"** she said in a long moan as her juices flowed into my mouth and I lapped it all up with my tongue and sighed peacefully.

"**Yum"** I whispered against her as I breathed heavily against her sex. I picked up her legs from my shoulders and she dropped down to the floor catching her breath and we both stared at eachother.

"**Oh God, that was so NOT me**" Katniss whispered as she blushed a deep red. **"But it was nice"** she said smiling.

"**Hmm, better than nice according to your screams"** I said winking at her and she blushed even harder, she then stood up and turned the shower on letting the water run over us.

"**Best to clean ourselves up"** she stated.

"**Yeah, guess so"** I said while getting up and standing opposite her letting the water run over the both of us while we looked at eachother.

"**You must have come here for a reason, unless you knew I was having a shower and planned this?"** she said raising an eyebrow and I chuckled.

"**Yeah I came to your room, wondering if you wanted to sleep together- not like that kinda way, but you know the way we used to?"** I asked.

"**Yeah, I'd love to" **she said breathlessly.

"**I got more than I expected though, just saying" **I said smirking hard. She just smiled and looked down at the floor.

After we both washed ourselves, we exited the bathroom and she gave me a towel and I quickly ran to my room and got some night clothes and got changed then I came back, Katniss was already in bed, looking up at me smiling and I got into bed and she pressed her forehead against mines and I wrapped an arm around her.

"**Tomorrow, we have things to talk about, about what happened tonight"** she murmured as I could feel her hot breath on my face.

"**Tomorrow"** I whisper. Oh I wonder what will come tomorrow, would she regret what happened? I guess I'll find out tomorrow.

Emotional chap might be coming up. REVIEW PLEASE. 5 or more or I won't update, im supposed to be revising but im updating for the few who want this, but if it feels like no one's reading, I won't bother :) cheers xx


	4. Pleasure Before Sleep

Chapter 4

Like always there is a chance of sexy Everllark-ness so beware 8)

Katniss's POV.

No regrets. I look at the clock one more time, its 2:00 am, fuck sakes. I need sleep, but God damn it I can't keep thinking about what happened in the shower! I don't regret it. That's not my style, never was and I don't expect it to be anytime soon! But I just don't know what happened…

When I saw Peeta standing there, saw what my sounds and body did to him, made something in the centre of my stomache knot into a million knots, something which I would never be able to unknot, all I know is that in that moment I wanted him so bad.

I can feel my body heat up by only thinking about what happened, grrrr im never going to get sleep at this rate. I would have to talk about Peeta tomorrow about what happened, it's gonna be hard and whole lot awkward but it has to be done, I need to tell him not to expect this from me, because it's not me, we need to talk about the sort of relationship we have, that is if we have one.

This was the second time ive seen him and I can't believe ive done so much! It was just this animalistic hunger I had! When I saw him standing there playing with himself I could have slapped him, I could have grabbed the towel and hid myself and screamed at him to leave, I could of beat the shit into him and made whatever me had left completely gone but instead I let him have me.

So pathetic of me, and you know what's worse? The fact Peeta's lying right next to me in his boxers and I can clearly feel his in-sleep hard on pressed against my back and all I want is for him to wake up and make love to me! When did I become such a hormonal teenager?

I had turned around in my conquest to get some sleep and we ended up in the spooning position. I I could obviously feel his arousal on my back, and just because I was evil and turned on right now, I grinded my back into his arousal. **"Uummm"** I snap my head around to hear Peeta talking in his sleep, moving slightly to make himself more comfortable.

Dammit, I was hoping he was going to wake up. Sexually frustrated as I am I won't wake him up, it's unfair, hes had a rough week and been through torture, forced to hate me, forced himself to fall back in love with me, I wonder when he did get his rest during this horrible schedule. He looked so peacefully while he slept, like ten years younger, as if he never got reaped into the games and suffered alongside the girl he loves.

"**Katniss…."** This defiantly got my attention. I turned around ever so slowly in his arms to face him to see he was still sleeping. Him saying my name in his sleep defiantly got me smiling. His eyes were still closed; one arm was under my head supporting it like a pillow, the other was on my lower back, dangerously close to butt. I blush remembering he has seen me naked, the way his eyes widened as he took in my whole body, so erotic yet flattering at the same time. **"More Katniss...More" **

Okay now for sure I think Peeta is having what the normal teens would call a wet dream about me because hes panting and his breathes are coming out shorter and quicker and he keeps repeating my name. Asking for more, while at the same time my womanhood becomes wet, more than before, more than I expected was possible.

Because one my legs are wrapped around his waist it is only then that I see a wet patch on his boxers making my cheeks flush red in pleasure. He violently shakes, now I realise he is awake I close my eyes pretending I am asleep, hoping my red cheeks don't show in the darkness.

"**Fuck, not another one, fourth night in a row man"** he exasperates while getting up slowly. Fourth night? Im sure he can see my flushed cheeks by now, well that's if he looks me. I feel colder now and I use this as an excuse to pretend ive woken up.

"**Peetaa…where are you going?"** I purr at him, not realising how husky my voice sounded. He turns around startled and starts to gain a blush. **"I'm sorry did I wake you? My apologies my love, I have an issue to deal with"** he says ever so affectionately. Because I haven't tortured him enough I feel I need to add something. **"Oh, what's the problem bread boy, this it had to occur this late?"** I say smirking.

"**Erm well, you see….when a guy like me who's been in love with a girl for 10 years sleeps in the same bed as him, he sometimes gets a problem which leads him to leave the room for a second to change his pants okay?"** he says really fast and blushing at the same time. I can't help but smirk so hard. **"Okay Peeta, once you're done, join me back in bed."** And with that I yawn and fall asleep.

"**YOU TOOK HER FROM ME, YOU FUCKING BAKER BOY, YOU DID THIS!"** Someone screams.

"**NOT MY FAULT, SHE WANTS ME, GET THE FUCK OVER IT YOU LOSER!"** Peeta's voice, I recognise it instantly, but no he's right next to me in bed right? No, I check, hes gone. I quickly grab my robe and wrap it around me in a knot and walk outside to see the commotion, oh no, not good, Gale and Peeta going at it.

I would have gone longer but I was so tired D: SORRY! But ive been so busy lately, this was a tease/cliff-hanger chapter! Didn't have time to put the emotional shit in :( REVIEW PLEASE AND IRL MAKE A LONGER CHAPTER SOON! ;D xxx


	5. Jealousy Brings Out The Worst In You

Chapter 5

Peeta's POV.

I woke up after a not so but so comfortable sleep. The not so good part is the fact I had a wet dream about Katniss with her right there and the so good part is the fact that I got to sleep with Katniss in my arms after so long.

Katniss looks so beautiful in her sleep; it's almost hard to imagine that she been through so much. I wish I could wake her up to see her beautiful grey eyes but she needs sleep after the way I violently shook her body about yesterday. I chuckle to myself, that's a night irl never forget, the way she screamed my name, damn.

It was so embarrassing when I woke her up and she caught me trying to get rid of my soaked underwear but I guess she didn't mind. I take one more look at her beautiful face and decide to get up but before I can someone comes rushing through the door.

"**Katniss were looking for Peeta, have you- oh you're here".** Oops, theres Gale standing in our doorway looking pretty angry at the fact Katniss is clinging to my naked chest with her legs wrapped around my waist. This is so awkward.

"**Erm yeah, I'm here, what's up?"** Gale still looks beyond pissed, oh well not my fault he took his time getting his feelings across to Katniss. **"Wh-what happened here?"** he says fury still running through his eyes. **"Do you really want to know?" **I say raising an eyebrow.

"**Get up Mellark, we have stuff to do." **Gale says looking away ignoring my question. **"Mm okay, give me a second." **As I got up I realised I was only wearing shorts and I could see the stress on Gale's face to see the amount of clothing I was wearing with Katniss in bed. I quickly kissed Katniss's forehead and Gale excused himself from my room and I quickly put on a pair of sweats and a vest top and walked out of the room only to be pushed against the wall by an angry Gale.

"**What the fuck man?"** I screamed at him.

"**What the fuck? What the fuck was that I just witnessed with Katniss?"** he grits through his teeth.

"**Well if you couldn't see, me and Katniss were helping eachother overcome our nightmares, what's it to you?"** I spat back at him.

"**What's it to me is that you are still incapable of staying sane and you could of flipped on her any second! God knows that we wouldn't be able to hear her screams if you tried anything!"** he yelled at me.

"**Oh trust me I heard her screams last night."** I muttered as I smirked so hard recalling last night.

"**What did you say?"** He said coming closer to me.

"**Oh trust me you don't want to know"** I said meeting him in the middle. Okay now I can see the rage pouring out of his ears. It's not until Gale tries to throw a punch at me that I realise his anger but I grab his arm before he connects with my face and push him away.

**"YOU TOOK HER FROM ME, YOU FUCKING BAKER BOY, YOU DID THIS!" **He screams at me.

**"NOT MY FAULT, SHE WANTS ME, GET THE FUCK OVER IT YOU LOSER!"** I scream back.

"**BOTH OF YOU, STOP NOW!"** we both turn around to see Haymitch looking pretty pissed at us and a worried Katniss catching up to him.

"**What's the yelling about?"** Katniss asks.

"**You, obviously."** Haymitch snickers.

"**Gale was just upset about the fact I was in your room so quick after recovering, he was just worried about your health. Right Gale?"** I lie through my teeth.

"**Yes."** He mutters, anger seeping through his voice.

Katniss gives me a look that I know, she knows that's not the only problem but she leaves it.

"**Would you mind explaining though, why you were in Katniss's room, when you have clear instructions not to leave your chambers, Peeta?"** Haymitch asks raising an eyebrow.

"**Well I needed to talk to Katniss, and before you know it bed time came around and Katniss wanted me to stay to comfort her while she slept."** I say as cool as possible.

Haymitch shrugs at us and leaves and so does the crowd that I didn't see before. Now it's only me and Gale and Katniss left.

"**What the hell was that about? And no Peeta I know it wasn't just about the high jacking attacks!" **Katniss asks.

"**Gale has a problem with me sleeping in the same bed as you"** I grit through my teeth.

"**Gale, please, this relationship me and Peeta have has nothing to do"** Katniss spits at Gale. Tingles went through me when she said relationship, oh i hope.

"**Oh so even in the middle of a rebellion you have time to split your legs Katniss**?" Gale harshly spits back.

That's it. How fucking dare he asks something like that? **"How fucking dare you"** I scream. I grab his collar, pick him up from the ground and throw him across the floor before jumping on top of him to throw a few punches before security has to come and grab me off of him.

"**LET ME HAVE HIM!"** I yell, trying to get out of the security guard's grip.

Tbc.

I know its short but im tired. review please, only got two reviews on the last chapter :L


	6. Temper Temper

Chapter 6

Peeta's POV.

"**LET ME HAVE HIM!"** I yell, trying to get out of the security guard's grip.

"**Peeta, calm down!" **Katniss yells at me.

"**No! How dare he talk to you like that?"** I grit through my teeth.

"**Just forget him! It's not worth it" **she yells at me, giving Gale dagger eyes while he regains himself from the floor.

"**Fine! Get off then?"** I scream at the guards and they let go.

Now it's just me and Katniss and Gale standing here glaring at eachother.

"**Okay now both of yous calm down, first, Gale, me and Peeta haven't fricken had sex so just shut up okay? Last night was the first night since the Quarter Quell that we shared a bed together and ever since ive been suffering and I need him okay?" **Katniss states.

I felt my stomach churn in a good way when she said this.

"**second, Gale, don't get angry at Peeta im the one who asked him to stay the night, im the one that needs him, just back off, what happened to my bestfriend? You've let jealousy ruin our friendship; I seriously have never heard you say such words about me and yes I love Peeta, love him like, true love… sorry Gale." **Katniss says.

I look at Gale and he looks hurt, pained, all the worst emotions, but theres nothing I can do, this isn't my fault and it's not Katniss's, it was just not meant to be for them and he will realise that one day when he meets the one girl he does love, it's just not Katniss, because Katniss? She's mines.

"**Okay, I get it, im going, Peeta, they want you in training, twenty mins tops" **Gale says in defeat and leaves us.

"**Well we better get back and get ready."** Katniss says looking upset; she must be after breaking her best friend's heart.

"**Yeah c'mon" **I say, I grab her hand and she takes it, intertwining it in mine and leans against my shoulder as we walk, I wrap an arm around her and take her to her room . When we get there Katniss looks uncomfortable.

"**Something wrong, Katniss?" **I ask.

"**I just feel bad for hurting Gale and erm, I want to get changed but I'm a bit uncomfortable with you here."** Katniss says blushing.

"**Katniss, ive already seen you naked, what you uncomfortable about?" **I say smirking at her.

"**Erm, I-i guess so irl ju-"** Katniss stutters.

"**Katniss you know I'm messing, let me leave the room, and please if you ever fun uncomfortable anywhere with me, just tell me to stop whatever it is I'm doing" **I say giving her a sincere smile.

**Oh, thank you Peeta and don't worry, I will" **Katniss says.

I take a step outside and lean against the wall counting the seconds I'm apart from Katniss, oh how I love her. My mouth twitch's as I remember her telling me she loves me over and over again last night, it sounded so beautiful coming from her voice. I feel a heat rise to my cheeks as I remember the sounds she made while my hands and mouth were all over her. I get torn away from my thoughts as I feel my body being yanked by Katniss into her bedroom while she giggles.

"**Hey! I was in deep thought! You disturbed me." **I pout at her.

She laughs at me. **"Oh, I'm sorry, what were you thinking of…exactly?"** she raises an eyebrow at me.

"**Hmmm."** I say smirking as I walk towards her slowly, eyes stalking her like prey, and I put my hands on her lower back pulling her closer to me **"I was thinking about, you, the way you look so beautiful when your nude, the way your voice sounds when I give you pleasure, when you tell me you love me, oh how i love that, that really did happen right? Real or not real?"** I ask, with a jokey tone in my voice.

She blushes hard and looks down at the ground. **"Real." **

"**Good, so good."** I whisper not realising how huskily my voice came out.

**Katniss's POV.**

Oh God Peeta is so good with his words, he doesn't even realise how turned on I am right now. I don't know what's wrong with my urges but there at their most right now, I have never wanted Peeta so bad and ive only been back with him for like a night and were not in a relationship. I love him so much, I told him that last night and apperantly he loved the way I said it. I love the way his hands feel on my lower back, if only they would go lower!

Suddenly everything changes.

"**Katniss, leave now."** Peeta says sternly looking away, no, not now, hes having another high jacking attack, NO!

"**No, I'm not leaving you"** I tell him, offering no discussion.

"**Katniss, I'm going to end up hurting you, leave."** He replies, anger rising through him. Suddenly he turns around, looks at me like a stranger and I realise this is bad, and I should have gone.

"**Why don't you want to leave Katniss? Oh wait I bet you want me to leave huh? So you can Gale over here and fuck him huh? Is that it Katniss, do you want him in you instead of me?"** He spits at me, fury pouring out his ears.

"**What? NO! Peeta please! This is not real, I only want you, NOT Gale! Please!"** I scream at him.

"**Get on the bed Katniss" **He demands.

"What?" I splutter out.

"**You heard right, get on the fucking bed now, im going to show you who's the best, then you'll re-think about fucking Gale, by the end of this night you'll fucking come to me when your wet." **

Omg, he had turned me on before his high jack, is it sick that I'm even more turned on by his sense of control?

TBCC. Sorry its short :P it's my birthday today (: 13/06/12! ;D reviews please otherwise no updates! Serious now because I have the HUGEST EXAMS coming up! So I need to revise! 10+reviews and irl update otherwise ihave to spend time revising, sorry.


	7. Prove You Want Me

This one was inspired by Fan fiction account : **peetame** :)

Chapter 7.

Katniss's POV.

"**On the bed. NOW."** Peeta snarls at me.

Okay, no matter how turned on I am right now, I can't let this get any further.

"**Peeta no, this is wrong, I don't love Gale and I don't want him in that way, I only want you."** I say sincerely as possible trying to get some sense into him.

"**Prove it then! Don't fucking lie to me! You want him!"** Peeta screams at me as he pushes me onto the bed as he crawls on top of me looking at me like prey.

"**Peeta no this is wrong, control yourself please Peeta. ****Y****ou're a painter. You're a baker. You like to sleep with the windows open. You never take sugar in your tea and you always double-knot your shoelaces. Please snap out of it!"** I scream at him as he looks at me confused and with desire burning through his eyes.

He lowers his head down to my stomach and starts leaving pecks all over the smooth skin and I can feel my heartbeat accelerate.

"**Just shut up Katniss and enjoy this, and try not to think of Gale yeah? By the end of this you'll only ever think of me."** He mutters.

No, this is no good.

"**Peeta stop please, you're going to regret this." **I plead but he chuckles at me.

"**I don't think I'd regret getting my hands all over your beautiful body, and feeling us become one"** he confirms.

I know this is from his heart and I can feel the tingles reach my toes. Peeta does love and care about me, he just wants Gale out the picture, well the fake picture that hes got in his head right now.

"**Please."** I beg.

He gets up of me, and walks towards the door and leaves, im too shook up to move from the bed. What just happened?

Peeta's POV.

I get off her, but not to stop what I'm doing, but to get a condom, she probably doesn't have them.

If she thinks she's going to fuck Gale without me finding out she's got another thing coming. What's so amazing about him? He doesn't deserve Katniss. SHES MINES! I want her! He's not going to take away the one thing I wanted the most! I'm better than him! I'm gonna show her that exactly when I get back to her! I grab the condoms and hide them my back and found her exactly where I left her, excellent.

"**Are yo-you back to no-normal?"** she stutters.

"**What's normal nowadays? Upset im back? Bet you wanted Gale to walk through your door instead."** I sneer.

"**No Peeta! That's not true! I love you! I don't love Gale!"** she screams.

"**STOP LYING TO ME!"** I scream gripping my hair in annoyance making the condoms fall from my hands.

"**Pe-Peeta wh-wh-what's th-that?"** She stutters turning beet red.

"**there condoms, Im going to fuck you up till you are sore and never let you leave, that's what."** I say sharply.

"**Peeta wh-what I –don't"** she stutters.

"**Let me explain slowly" I** grab the condom and raise it up to view to Katniss properly. **"I'm going to use this to stop you from getting pregnant while I fuck you so rough you can't move for a week."** I said shamelessly.

"**Oh."** She whispers so quietly I just about catch it. I smirk.

Hey readers, basically right, im going to do small chapters every day, like this one^.

OR im going to do long chapters which will come out when in one/two every week/s. Which one would you rather it is? Please tell me so I can make my choice when to update? It's because I'm too tired and bust revising and either one would be convenient to me but it's what you guys would like better :) ididnt get the amount of reviews I wanted but it's okay because I update for the readers who like this story, please review tho :) THANK YOU :* xoxo


	8. Let Me Torture You

Chapter 8.

Katniss's POV.

"**Undress yourself, now."** Peeta demands.

"**I-I-I don't know e-erm"** I stutter, it's so hot the way hes being controlling but my nerves has got the best of me.

"**You don't know how to undress yourself?"** He raises an eyebrow and chuckles at me.

I frown and furrow my eyebrows in annoyance. **"No, I know how to undress myself, I just don't want to!"** I say angrily now.

"**Well you mutt, you don't have a fucking choice, now UNDRESS!" **Holy crap the way he said that scared me, ive never seen him so angry before.

"**Well? Are you gonna take your clothes off or do I have to do it for you? It would make me much happier to watch you do it. Do it now before I hurt you."** I gulp.

He wants to watch me undress, for his pleasure, and I have to do this otherwise he's going to hurt me, and no one's around to hear us, no one's ever in their rooms during the day, their always out doing rebellion stuff, so if I scream no one's going to hear me, this is scary now, Peeta's never been this bad before.

Why does this situation make my body feel uncomfortable in that good way that I'm just getting used to? This is rape right? Well not really...some part of me wants this. Some part of me finds this a turn on, maybe this is what people consider role play, expect for the fact this is real.

I slowly pull my hair out of its usual braid and my hair and my hair spreads around me, I put my fingers to the top button of my blouse, hesitating, my fingers shaking as I open the first button.

A blush rises to my cheeks as I look at Peeta's face to see he has his eyes locked on my chest, following my fingers slide down my shirt opening the remaining buttons.

I slide my shirt off and realise I never put a bra on last night. Oops. Peeta now is staring at my breasts, wide eyed. I quickly raise my hands and arms to cover them, completely embarrassed. I can feel my cheeks burning so hot I'm afraid they'll melt off.

**"No, move your puny arms NOW."** Peeta screams looking furiated at me. **"Never hide yourself away from me, I want to see all of you, you disgusting mutt." **He instructs, I guess I better not hide any of myself from him otherwise he's going to be very angry with me, or even hurt me. Ironic how he calls me a disgusting mutt but wants to see me naked.

I put my arms behind me to please Peeta as much as I can so he doesn't hurt me, which makes my chest pop out even more making Peeta's eyes go wider, oh how I wish this wasn't happening right now, so embarrassing. **"Wow."** I think I heard him whisper that, I might have been imagining it though. I can see desire in his eyes, well I think it is, ive only ever seen that look in the cave and at the beach.

**"You know how they tortured me in the capitol chambers? I'm going to torture you more than that."** Oh my God, I've never heard him use such a dark tone. **"Take your trousers off, mutt."**

I slide my hands to the hem of my jeans, Peeta's eyes follow them. My hearts beating so fast, I'm standing half naked infront of the boy I love and were not even together - like that, we've just started to talk properly yesterday after ages, like Quarter Quell time.

I was hoping the first time we'd be together like this, it'd be when we were married for real, or atleast when he was sane. I wanted the first to be able to be called making love, him being sweet and gentle and loving, this is going to be just rough sex, harsh and painful, he might even hit me.

Oh I wonder how tonight will go.

Irl update tomorrow…Maybe ;) well see! I won't keep you hanging on the next one, trust me you'll enjoy the upcoming chapter, but if I don't get enough reviews I won't do it, THANK YOU TO ALL THE REVIEWS I couldn't IMAGINE getting this much, MEANS A LOT! 3 and THE HITS! If everyone who hit this story reviewed id have over a thousand reviews :$ please review tho! :)


	9. I Dont Even Care If You're Not Yourself

Chapter 9.

Katniss's POV.

I open the top button on my jeans and pull the zipper down; I look at Peeta's face one more time, hoping his mind will change. My fingers are shaking against my zipper, ive never been so nervous.

"**Take em off then."** Peeta says raising his eyebrow.

Oh God. I know he's seen me naked before and that, but that was in the moment stuff, right now I'm being watched so carefully and I actually have to strip. I pull the zipper down and pull my trousers down and slide myself out of them. I am now standing in just my underwear infront of Peeta. His eyes widen and he licks his bottom lip.

"**You're the seductress mutt right?"** He asks looking me up and down. What's that?

"**Excuse me?"** I whisper.

"**The kind of mutt that lures her victims with her looks...her body, that's what you do, right**?" Oh God, as if he thought that.

"**That's what you did to mess with me right? Made me believe you as in love with me, and then just broke my fucking heart! Do you even love Gale? Ha, I bet you tricked him just like you tricked me too; you probably don't love ANY OF US! You probably have some fucked up relationship with President Snow!"** He yells.

I shiver at the fact he thought I had a relationship with President Snow, I mean I know they played with his mind REAL BAD, but seriously, that bad he thought I'd want to be with PRESIDENT SNOW?

"**No, Peeta I keep telling you I'm not a mutt and I never had a fling with Gale, I love you Peeta" **I say slowly.

"**YES YOU ARE, YES YOU DID AND NO YOU DONT! Now take of your fucking underwear."** I gulp. Oh God, this is so bad.

"**Peeta no, this is wrong."** I state.

"**This, is wrong? Have you seen yourself? YOU'RE WHATS WRONG, not this Katniss, you break people's heart, you're selfish, and you don't even care about anyone. Take your underwear off NOW." **He yells.

Ouch, that hurt my feelings. As hot as high jacked Peeta is he can be such an asshole. He's looking at me with determined eyes, determined to get what he wants. Well this isn't fair, if I'm gonna be naked should he be to?

"**Take your underwear off first and I'll think about it."** I'm not going to let him see me be intimated by him.

He chuckles at me. "**Mutt, aren't you sick of games by now? Don't play games with me anymore and oh don't worry, don't need to fake your love in this game, sponsors aren't involved in this one."** Ouch, that hurt too. So what, still not going to let him intimidate me.

"**It's only fair Peeta, if I get naked, you get naked too"** I said raising my voice slightly with confidence, showing no humour to show him I'm being serious. He only raises his eyebrow at me and takes a step forward.

"**Katniss, aren't you bored of playing with fire? Stop acting so stupid." ** This isn't working, crap.

"**No not really. What's one more burn going to do to me Peeta; it won't make a difference, let's burn together hey?"** I stride to Peeta confidently and grab the hem of his shirt and try to forcefully pull it off but fail when he pushes me away.

"**What the hell are you doing mutt, don't touch me!"** he says pushing me back harder with angry eyes. **"I'm the one in control here, now stop it! Sit on the bed now!"** I don't move so he pushes me back more, making me fall on top of the bed and he slides his hands to the back of my thighs, grabbing both sides of my underwear and forcefully ripping it away and steps back and looks at me. Great, now I'm infront of him fully naked and hes still got all his clothes on. He suspects me from head to toe.

I'm lying down on the bed, my knees up, my heart is racing so fast, the way he's looking at me right now is breath taking, it's almost like he isn't high jacked but sadly he is. He puts each hand on one of my knees which startles me. His hands slowly travel down my legs, making patterns, I can feel and hear my heart beat going faster, and he keeps his eyes on me.

When he reaches mid-thigh he steps back and pulls his shirt off, eyes still on me. He takes his belt off, pulls his trousers down and steps out of them, he pulls his underwear of next, slowly, his eyes on me still. He looks more magnificent than he did before in the shower.

"**You like?"** he says grinning, oblivious to my lust; I can almost see the tiny blue in his eyes. He almost sounds like his old self.

"**Like I said before…I love."** I whisper. His eyes go dark again, and ive lost whatever bit was coming back**. "Of course you do, you'll love it even more when it's ramming inside you."** he spits at me.

He towers of me, lowering him on to me, puts his mouth to my ear and whispers. **"I'm gonna make you beg."** I gulp and he looks me in the eyes, He can obviously see the fear in my eyes.

Theres only one thing I can think of to do, I don't really want to but I guess I must. I spit in his face and he pulls back and run from under him, but he's too quick for me apperantly and grabs me before I can escape.

"**Tut tut, bad move there mutt, you're going to have it a lot worse now, I wouldn't of done that if I were you."** he says angrily. He's got me pressed against the door, face against my neck, I was so close to escaping.

"**Katniss my love"** he purrs, in a sarcastic way obviously, still high jacked.

"**Stop lying for the love of God, you know you want me, you want my hardness in your tight little hole, so just stop lying to me and yourself huh? I bet if I put my hand down there you'd be soaking wet. Do you want me Katniss? Do I excite you?"** he says smirking, grabbing one of my hands putting it against his chest.

"**Do you like the way I feel here?" **He moves my hand down his body to his lower torso, and I lean my head back against the door, I didn't realise how relaxing it was for me to have his skin pressed against any of my skin. I also didn't realise how loud my breathing was.

He moves my hand down till I'm cupping his manhood. I gasp in surprise, was NOT expecting that, hes so fully erect and strong in my hand. **"Hmm, this is what you do to me you mutt, oh God."** He says slightly throwing his head back in what I think is pleasure.

I decide to use my advantage against him, hey ive turned him on, and maybe I could turn him around.

"**Peeta, take me on this bed right now." ** He looks at me surprised, but doesn't have to think twice about it and picks me up and carries me to the bed and drops me down and crawls on top of me, kissing each bit of my upper torso.

"**Umm, you mutt, you taste so good"** he whispers biting a sensitive spot on my neck causing my back to arch and me to scream out in pleasure. **"Don't stop Peeta"** I say drawing out the 'a' in Peeta.

He slips one of his hands in my hair and kisses me viciously on my lips, and I do the same, fighting eachother for dominance of the tongues. His other hand slips under my waist and he holds me closer, forcing his cock to grind against my womanhood and we both moan in collision. **"oh baby, never stop."**

I love it when he calls me baby. I slide my hand down to his cock and start rubbing it slowly.

"**Peeta, have I done this to you?"** I whisper innocently.

"**Hmmm, you do this me everytime I see you, you horrible thing, you make me feel like this and you don't even love me, you love other people, like Gale, the only way I can have you to myself is to take you for myself and never let anyone have you" **he whispers, taking harsh breaths as my hand grips tighter on his manhood.

"**You don't have to worry about anyone having me; you're the one that's always had me, always." **I whisper to him, looking dearly in his eyes.

Suddenly a wave of blue appears in his eyes. I take a breath of relief; I think it was the word **"Always"** that got to him, thank God.

"**Katniss, what's going on? Where? Wha- my God, what happened? Did i? GOD NO!" **he screams, mouth gaping in shock, looking down at my body underneath him.

I take a sigh of relief and close my eyes for a second to opening them to Peeta's beautiful blue wide eyed ones.** "No Peeta you didn't, you almost did, but no."**

He crawls away from me and looks frightful scared and disgusted, not at me though, probably himself.

"**It's okay Peeta, you were high jacked, it's alright I'm not angry-"** He cuts me off.

"**OH GOD! I can't believe this! I almost raped you, oh I should of known this was going to happen, I knew I wasn't strong enough, I could feel this coming, I just wanted to with you so badl- no! I'm sorry Katniss, I can't be around you if theres a chance this is going to happen, this is going way too fast, I can't risk hurting you." **He yells frustrated at himself, grabbing at his blonde locks of hair.

I scoot over to him and grab each of his hands and rub them against my own. **"It's okay Peeta, it really is, don't say that, I need you with me." **

He pulls himself away quickly, pulls his underwear and trousers on. **"I'm sorry Katniss, I can't risk this happening again, and you won't see me for a while, not until I fully trust myself."**

He grabs his shirt and puts it on and heads for the door. **"But Peeta!"** I scream. He turns around and and walks towards me kissing me lightly on my lips. He looks at me one more time**. "I'm sorry if I said anything while being high jacked that hurt you, you know I love you, forgive me please."** He mutters and gives me one sad look and walks out.

"**Always."** I whisper. I slump down to my knees, and burst out into tears, exhausted from what just happened. Peeta just walked out for God knows how long out of my life for my safety along with my heart and all I want is him here, even if it means risking my life.

Have I lost him? How long will it take for him to trust himself again?

It will probably be ages, if it involves MY safety.

...no.

My Peeta, my boy with the bread, It's only until know I realise the capitol have taken away my boy. They really have won; Peeta never wanted them to change him and now look what they've done? I've never hated the capitol more than I have right now.

REVIEWWWWW ;D I made this long because I'm afraid that I might not be able to update for a few days, irl see ;D & awr iknow they never had high jacked sex, but icouldnt do it! Most reviews said not to and hey maybe they'll have it later ;) I just want their first time to be special ;D and this way theres more drama ;) THANK YOU WHOEVER REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! PLEASE REVIEW.


	10. Hard Times

Chapter 10.

Katniss' POV.

3 weeks. I haven't seen Peeta in 3 weeks. What fucked up shit is this? I miss him so much, damn him, I want him here with me so badly.

I don't even want to wake up in the morning without him, I only had him back for two days and now hes gone, just because of the high jacking and the fact he almost raped me, thing was though it's not rape if the person wants it too though, and im sure I wanted it.

This is the worst feeling ever, it feels like he never came back from the capitol and the past two days have just been dreams. I need him back so so so so so so so so so so much, I sound so desperate right now but I couldn't care less, I love him!

I'm just sitting on my bed, trying not to cry on my bed. I have no idea where he is, apperantly hes in some sort of training, ive been training too, me and my team are going to the capitol in a week and we've been training all these week 12/7 but today they've given me a break because I broke down in the training simulations.

Suddenly someone turns the knob on my door, I hope with all my heart it's Peeta but my hope drops when I see Johanna appearing in the doorway.

"**You okay?"** she asks.

"**Absolutely perfect."** I say rolling my eyes.

"**I'm sorry Katniss, I hope you see Peeta soon."** And with that she left the room.

**"I hope so to"** I whisper to myself.

A few hours later, at 6:00pm, Gale comes through my door.

"**Hey Katniss."** he mutters.

I just look at him raising an eyebrow, simply asking what he wants. He takes a deep breath and sits on the bed next to me.

"**Katniss, I… I need to tell you something?"** He whispers.

"**What Gale?"** I say aggravated.

"**I just want you to know, if you ever need a shoulder to cry on, I'm right here, I know we've been through some ups and downs and I said something's that I know I don't mean but I'm sorry, if you ever feel upset I'm right here, never forget that okay?"** he says sincerely.

"**Yeah, sure Gale, don't worry" **I say clutching my knees to my chest.

"**I love you."** he whispers.

I take a deep annoyed breath. **"Gale, just stop it, I really can't I just…please don't do this right now"**

"**I know Katniss, I know, I just want you to know I'm here and that I do love you no matter what."** He says smiling a bit.

"**Gale I- please just leave? I can't do this right now." ** I say annoyed.

"**Fine, but just remember im always here and I just want you to know, you have more than one choice"** and with that he walks out too, leaving me with my thoughts.

You have more than one choice…. Hmm I know what he was getting at by saying that, that hes an option for me too, well maybe from what he sees but Peeta Mellark is the only boy for me, hes loved me ever since and he cares so much and hes so amazing and handsome and beautiful and gorgeous and everything I could ask for and more and everything that I don't deserve and gosh I want him back so bad, this is so unfair, every thought of him just makes me so much more upset.

I can't take this anymore, I decide to leave my room and head down to the kitchen, were I find Peeta baking, with another girl, he has his arm wrapped around her waist helping her cook something, with the biggest smile on his face. I gasp loudly. He turns around and his eyes widen.

If I thought I was in pain before, that was nothing compared to this, my heart actually aches, I am never one to admit but I am jealous, who is this girl? She looks very pretty, clear white skin, green eyes, red lips, long blonde hair, a girl a boy would kill to call his wife. I'm nothing compared to her, oh this hurts.

I know this was boring and short but it's the most I can do in this time I have, please review and I have sorta writers block so email me if you have any ideas! ;D and yes of course irl give you the credit for it! love all you that review and all the story alerts and favourite authors make me feel so special thank you so much ;*

PLEASE REVIEW ;)


	11. Who Is She

In this chapter pretend Delly isn't a typical character, she's new in this story and has a new role.

Chapter 11.

Katniss's POV.

What is this? Who is she? So many questions running through my mind right now. Peeta stares at me, I stare back, he turns to look at the girl, she looks at me, I look back at Peeta, no one says anything, and I decide to break the silence.

"**Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb anything, I just came to get some water" **I say, my voice cracking at the end of my sentence trying not to allow the tears to escape from my eyes.

"**GAURDS! MUTT, MUTT, MUTT!"** Peeta screams, backing away from me against the wall and the girl tries to calm him down.

"**GET OUT KATNISS! You cause him too much trouble just leave!" **she says giving me such a horrible look I can feel a shiver run through me. I don't even know this girl and she hates me okay then I don't use such language but, fuck her, I hate her already too.

"**NO! Who are you?"** I say sending her my meanest look.

"**I'm Delly, Peeta's mentor. I help him overcome his **_**problems**_**"** she says rolling her eyes at me and giving me a look that lets me know I am the problem she's on about.

"**Oh that's why you're so **_**friendly**_** with him huh, If you're just his **_**mentor**_**?" **I say rolling my eyes back at her.

**"Jealous?"** she says raising an eyebrow.

"**Obviously. I love him." He's for me only, he's mines" **I say glaring at her.

"**Well that's up to him"** she grits through her teeth.

"**Katniss Everdeen, you beautiful girl. I missed you so much baby" **me and Delly turn around in shock to see a smiling Peeta with open arms. Oh I love it when he calls me baby.

"**Peeta?"** I whisper in shock, not believing hes back.

"**Katniss, I missed you."** He murmurs walking closer to me engulfing me in his big warm arms and I jump into them gladly, believing hes back to normal.

"**Peeta, step away, you're not allowed to be in contact with her." **Delly says jealousy burning in her eyes.

"**I can be in contact with her for as long and whenever I want Delly, to be away from her was MY choice and it was for HER safety. BACK OFF. and next time don't abuse me while im not in the right state of mind, I never wrap my arms around any girl unless its Katniss, you know I was being high jacked and you took advantage, LEAVE now please."** Peeta says with anger coursing through his veins, I can feel his grip tightening me as if he's afraid I'll slip from his grasps.

"**Sorry Peeta"** Delly mutters leaving the kitchen.

"**You're so hot when you're angry."** I whisper against his ear. He laughs out loud, I can feel his vibrating against my chest, and he feels so good.

"**You're so hot when you're just you"** He whispers into my neck making me shiver. No man can make me feel as beautiful as he can.

"**How have you been without me?"** Peeta says stroking a finger against my cheek looking into my eyes while his other hand relaxes on my lower back.

I look down to the floor**. "Really bad, so bad Peeta, I need you so badly, I don't care what you do to me, just be with me, I promise i will always forgive you, please Peeta. I've never wanted, been desperate for something as much as you"** I say my voice breaking by the end of the sentence as tears fall down my cheek but he wipes them away.

"**Katniss I can't do that, it's too dangerous."** He says.

"**So what Peeta? What if you never become back to normal? Are you telling me you never want to be with me?"** I yell, whispering the last sentence.

"**Katniss I-"**

"**Shut up Peeta. I missed you. Damn you, kiss me now." **

Without hesitation Peeta presses his lips against mines softly, he slides his tongue in and he feels so warm and filling. His hand moves from my lower back and slides down to my ass where he squeezes me lightly and lifts me and I wrap my legs around his waist and wrap my arms around him. Our kisses are harder now and more passionate and then he stops.

"**Wait."** He says breathlessly **"…a second".**

"**What for?"** I pant at him.

He then slides me off of him and pushes everything off the kitchen table and I scream in shock as everything shatters onto the floor.

"**Peeta, what are you doing?" **I scream at him.

He smirks at me, picking me up and lying me down on the table and he crawls on top of me. I can feel the length of his body pressed up right against mine, feels so perfect, just like home.

"**I will never be able to eat here or watch the staff eat here again after this"** he chuckles.

He pushes the hair from the left side of my head and puts it all on to one side and lays his lips against the side of my neck which is naked.

"**Ive been thinking about you while I was away from you baby, I missed you so much. I was thinking about your gorgeous body, your sexy voice, the curve of your breast, every little detail about you"** he whispers into my neck, I let out a moan, the sound of him saying such things is such a turn on.

"**Your chest and your silky legs, I'd love for them to be wrapped around my waist while I made love to you for hours"** I could feel my panties moisten at the sound of that and my breathing was increasing as his hands went across my abdomen, drawing circles on it gently.

I can feel him smile against my skin.

"**Like that don't you beautiful? I know you do; I can tell by the way your panting" **I just keep panting while raising his other hand up my leg. **"Peeta..."** I moan.

OKAY too tired now :P I was revising all week and from Tuesday I have exams all day every day till Friday and on Friday I go Drayton Manor with all my friends as a treat so I won't be updating till next Sunday atleast "/ this was all the time I had to update, hope you like it! I love everyone that reviews, PLEASE REVIEW! AND OMG I HAVE 69 REVIEWSS KINKYYYYY ;)!


	12. We Never Get What We Want

Chapter 12.

Peeta's POV.

No one will understand how much I have missed Katniss Everdeen in the past few weeks. No one.

It has been absolute torture to have been away from her for so long. I wanted nothing more to wrap myself around her body while I slept; nights haven't been the same since I left. I wish I was stronger. I wish I could overcome the high jacking. I wish I could be safe around Katniss, but no I do not trust myself; I cannot believe what I almost did to her last time I was in a room with her. I almost raped her.

She tells me it is okay but I don't believe her, but to be honest, I can't help myself, so I don't really care now.

"**I can't here you Katniss"** I whisper against her lips.

"**Peeta, I want you so bad, please….please"** She begs breathing hard.

"**What about…me do you want**?" I say smirking at her.

"**Everything, I want you, your body, your heart, I want you inside me"** she whispers.

"**Your wish is my command." **I say kissing her neck, which will probably leave marks tomorrow morning.

Just as my hands reach the hem of her shirt to peel it off, guard's in their twenties storm in.

"**WHAT HAPPENED?"** they scream in harmony, arrows and bows in their hands, me and Katniss squirm of the table in sight of them.

"**What…what are you doing here?"** I yell at them.

"**Sir you called for guard's and pressed the security button under the kitchen counter to trigger the silent alarm, what happened?"** one of them explains.

"**Ooooh right"** I say cheeks turning red. **"I was high jacked – I saw Katniss, it is okay now"** I say looking at her, her cheeks is redder than mine feels.

They nod their heads at me and walk out the room.

"**Well that was….embarrassing."** Katniss says blushing, trying to sort herself out.

"**Yep, do you think they noticed my hard on?"** I ask teasingly.

"**Peeta!"** Katniss shrieks, laughing as she pushes me jokingly, I laugh back and sort myself out too.

"**What time is it?"** She asks.

"**Hmm, only eleven thirty, why?"** I ask back.

"**Come to my room? Stay the night, please? Ive missed you Peeta…" **Katniss pleads.

Oh God, such an offer she's put on the table, I wish I could take it but I know it'd be a mistake.

"**Im sorry Katniss, you know I can't."** I sigh.

"**Peeta, it's not fair, I haven't been near you for three weeks, im sure you'll be able to control yourself, I really miss you. "** She complains.

"**And what if I can't? What if something worse happens that what happened last time?"** I say.

"**I don't really care. To be honest Peeta, with what happened last time, I wasn't scared or worried, I would of just let you go on, truly I was enjoying myself, now please!"** she screams. She was enjoying herself? Shocker.

"**Fine, temptations killing me, lead the way."** I say smiling pointing towards the door, damn I'm weak when it comes to her.

"**Let's go!"** she screams with joy.

She takes my hand and we walk back to her room, she opens the door and we find President Coin standing in the middle of our room with atleast 1o guards surrounding her.

"**Peeta, Katniss, we've been looking for you. Grab him."** Coin stays pointing at me.

"**Wait, what? What?"** I scream.

"**Take him away, to the chambers on the last underground floor" **she says a guards approach me and grab me and lock me under their arms.

"**WHAT? What are you doing?" **Katniss screams.

I try to grab Katniss's hand as she reaches out for me but guards grab her too pulling us away from eachother.

"**What is going on?"** I scream while they try to push me out the doors and drag me along the hallway.

"**You'll find out soon!"** I hear President Coin yelling at me and that's the last thing I hear before I hear a thwack to the head and all I can see is blackness.

Katniss's POV.

"**What is going on Coin?"** I scream at the President in fury.

"**That's President Coin to you, manors, just because you're the Mockingjay don't mean anything, I am in control, and you better start acting like I am!"** she screams back at me.

"**Okay, President Coin, WHAT IS GOING ON?"** I yell at her.

"**You'll find out soon, let's just say Peeta's going on a mission for us back to the capitol**." She says grinning at me.

"**WHAT? He can't go back there! It's not good for his recovery! You can't do this!"** I scream.

"**Oh shut up, I can do whatever I want, who are you to stop me**?" she chuckles. **"Just wait and see, you'll find out soon what's going on."**

& with that she walks out, closing the door behind her, leaving me alone in my room. I wish I could just close my eyes and re open them and realise this is a dream. What are they gonna do with Peeta?

DUM DUM DUM xD sorry for updating so late! Exam week then it was Paris week :D had so much fun, missed writing tho :/ I know it's shit but I hope you like, cliff-hanger! ;D


	13. He's Quite The Gentleman

Chapter 13.

Peeta's POV.

When I wake up I see im locked up behind bars, with two guards infront of me. I rub my head; oh I was wishing it was a dream.

"**What's going on?" **I ask.

"**You are going to be going to the Capitol, with Katniss Everdeen."** One of the guards told me.

"**Okay? What was the need to lock me up then?"** I asked. This situation seemed so stupid.

"**Don't ask me kid, the President said so" **the other guard tells me.

Just as I'm about to scream at them, President Coin appears out of thin air.

"**Peeta darling, please calm down, let us tell you the situation"** she says. I raise my eyebrow for her to continue.

"**Peeta as you can see we are in the middle of a war against the capitol, and for the last three bloody months or whatever you and Katniss have not been working hard enough! Your either inseparable and too in love to care or your both depressed about eachother moping around like pathetic kids, now I want to win this war! So I have now decided to give you two a curfew, what I mean by this is that there is a limited amount of time you two can spend with eachother, and you will not sleep together in the same bed, or to have intercourse whatever." **I cringe when she says intercourse but what?

"**Locking you up was just a trial of what will happen if you fail us Peeta Mellark, don't forget that" **she hisses at me.

"**No you can't do that it's unfair!"** I scream at her.

"**Peeta this is fair, but do you know who this is unfair to? The public, to everyone, to me, you and Katniss are basically the face of all this, try harder and maybe I'll let you two spend more time together. But I promise Peeta you and Katniss can go and live in whatever district you want and bring as many minny Mellarks as you want into this world, when this is all over, but only when it is over"** she says harshly. I guess theres nothing I can do about this.

"**I will allow you to spend today with Katniss and then tomorrow is series business; our mission to the capitol is in one month. Use the upcoming month wisely Mellark. Open the gates."** She orders.

I run out the gates and towards the stairs and back up to the top floor, I run back to our room and find Katniss sitting on the bed staring into this air, I run up to her and grab her by the shoulders and pull her closer to me.

"**Katniss are you okay?"** I ask her.

"**Yeah im fine Peeta, they told me about everything, how we can't spend time with eachother for the next month…" **she says sadly.

"**I know Katniss, I'm gutted, we might not even make it out alive after next month and that means we never got to spend any time together before we go on the mission to our deaths, but how about we make the most of today then?" **i whisper.

"**I'd love to Peeta Mellark."** She says and I smile at her.

"**Well let's make the most of it"** I reply.

I grab her hand and lead her to a stairwell that takes us to a place I found in the few weeks we were separated; it's on above ground so I know she'll because I know she probably feels trapped her underground.

It's like a woods section hidden behind the base camps where there are large sheds where secret weapons were stored that were used in the 1990's like machine guns and ak47's.

The woods were quite large; before we read the stairwell I quickly run to the kitchen and grab a picnic basket with some food in it and a picnic blanket, I run back to the stairwell and take her hand and lead her to the woods.

"**Oh my God, I love it Peeta."** Katniss says smiling at me.

"**Good that's the reaction I wanted"** I say grinning at her. I set the blanket down.

"**Take a seat m'lady?" **Katniss just giggles at me and sits on the blanket.

"**What would you like first m'lady?"** I ask her opening the picnic basket.

"**A cheese bun in there?"** she asks.

"**Of course m'lady"** I say wiggling my eyebrows at her while passing her the cheese buns and she bursts out laughing.

"**Peeta Mellark you are quite the gentleman." **She says taking a bite out of her cheese bun.

"**Learnt from the best m'lady" **I say looking dreamily into her eyes.

"**With a father like yours, obviously you'd turn out exceptional"** She says grinning at me.

"**Yeah, I miss him dearly" **I say giving her a sad smile, it's the first time we've brought up the subject of my family, I miss them so much.

"**I'm so sorry Peeta, you've been through so much and lost so much, I'm so sorry about your family." **She says sincerely.

"**It's okay Katniss, everything happens for a reason right? I miss them dearly but I will never forget them, I will move on and hopefully make a new family…with you" **I say looking hopefully in her eyes and I intertwine my fingers with hers and she smiles at me.

"**Peeta Mellark, if we get through all this and we stop the games, just maybe, one day." **She says winking at me.

I'm shocked at her choice of words, because honestly I expected her to say something like 'Oh God Peeta shut up before I dump you forever!' well obviously not those words but something along the lines.

I pull her slightly up from her hands and drop her into my lap and wrap one arm around her neck and the other around her lower back. I leaned in towards her ear and placed my lips on her ear lobe biting gently and whispered **"Maybe and one day are good enough for me Katniss Everdeen"**.

Katniss sighs happily against my neck and I hold her tighter against me enjoying the moment.

"**You're so beautiful"** I murmur against her lips.

"**You're the beautiful one Peeta, inside and out."** She murmurs back.

"**Guess were a match made in heaven huh?" **I chuckle against her mouth.

I feel her lips turning into a smile. "**Yeah, guess we are, even against all the odds."** She whispers.

"**May the odds be ever in our favour." **I say in my best Effie voice.

Tbc.

More Everllark love to come yet ;) sorry for the really late update, but omg I watched Detention, it was beautiful. And omg I watched the teen choice awards, THG almost won every award it was nominated for, such a nice change from twilight winning all the time! & omg Josh won yay my sexy babes :$ REVIEWWWWWWWWWWW ;D


	14. First Lover

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS EVER REVIEWED! I have reached over 100 reviews WOW! It means so much to me you have no idea! To give my thanks here's another chapter.**

**Enjoy the lemon ; ) I think you'll all enjoy this one 8)**

Chapter 14.

Katniss's POV.

Peeta is such a gentleman, I adore him, he knows me so well to bring me outside, he probably knows I hate being locked up inside from the outside world, I love how far we are from the district 13 area, it's a 30 minute walk from there and it's so deep in the woods it would take people forever to us.

"**May the odds be ever in our favour." **He says in his best Effie voice.

I smile at him, I gently move off his lap and sit opposite him, crossing my legs and grab a cheese bun.

"**Peeta, do you think well get out of this alive?"** I ask him sincerely while I swallow down my cheese bun.

"**To be honest Katniss, ive got no idea, but if making it out alive means being with you in the end I'll do anything to make sure it happens"** Peeta says giving me a honest smile which makes my heart stop beating for a few seconds.

"**I love you"** I blurt out, Peeta smiles.

"**I love you too, so much Katniss." **Peeta says grinning at me.

"**What do you love about me the most?"** I ask teasingly raising an eyebrow.

Peeta holds his chin and looks of into the distance as if hes in deep thought and then after a few seconds he looks at me and smiles.

"**Hmmm, Katniss what do I love about you the most? Why do you test me with such difficult questions? You have the nicest heart, you always put others before you, you have the most amazing eyes, you're so clever, you're beautiful, just everything about you"** he says in a sweet tone.

He makes my heart ache in a good way and brings me happiness in a way no one else ever can. I smile at him and his smile turns into a mischievous smirk and he places a hand on my thigh rubbing it softly.

"**I also love your legs, your beautiful long legs, your gorgeous chest, and your full curves"** Peeta whispers, with his hands wrapped around my waist now pulling me closer, but I push his hands away.

"**C'mon Peeta, keep your hands to yourself, let's eat and then you can use your hands on me"** I say winking at him.

"**Alright alright, eat quickly then."** Peeta says winking at me and releasing me from his hands and he takes a cheese bun out of the basket.

We begin to talk about normal things like when we were kids, our fathers and families, what we want for the future, about the games about everything.

Peeta tells me a funny memory of his family and I throw my head back in laughter and as I do I reach out to grab another cheese bun. My hand catches on to something hard.

"**What the…?"** I stop laughing to see instead of reaching out for the picnic basket, ive grabbed onto Peeta's crotch and hes looking at me with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"**Oh my God! I am so sorry Peeta!"** I exclaim, my cheeks turning red and I let go of his personal area.

Peeta is grinning and blushing hard trying not to smile.

"**Erm it um okay, don't worry Katniss, but seriously even when you're not looking, your hands know they want my body"** he says winking at me.

"**That was by accident!" **I exclaim.

"**Of course Katniss" **he says smirking at me, I just role my eyes at him, annoyed.

"**Hey hey don't get annoyed Katniss, you know I'm only messing." **He says sweetly.

"**No actually I'm not annoyed."** I say raising an eyebrow at him, time to get revenge.

"**Oh really?"** He says looking surprised.

"**Actually…"** I say placing my hand on Peeta's crotch again rubbing it with the palms of my hand slowly. **"I'm pretty good."**

Peeta gasps in pleasure and widens his eyes as I rub harder and throws his head back in pleasure.

"**Katniss…"** Peeta whispers with closed eyes.

"**Hmm Peeta, something wrong?" **I ask him innocently, I could feel his hardness and the tent beginning to form in his trousers.

He opens his eyes and looks straight at me, and his mouth widens in pleasure and he lets out a soft gasp. It feels so intimate when he looks me straight in the eyes.

"**Speechless?"** I ask him.

He nods his head slowly.

I raise my fingers to the top of his zipper and slowly pull the zipper down. I move my hand down his pants and follow the trail of light blonde hairs that lead me to his manhood and grasped onto his firm hard cock and he falls on his back onto the blanket while letting out a loud moan.

"**God that feels so good Katniss!"** Peeta moans as I rub him faster.

"**How good?"** I ask teasingly.

"**So good…"** he whispers.

I realise it's starting to get dark and we've been here all day.

"**Peeta, let's go back, to our room"** I say, letting go of him, this is our last night together; I want to make love to him.

"**Yeah okay c'mon"** he says pulling his zip back up, giving me a love drunk smile.

We both run, holding hands and laughing like a bunch of teenagers, and we reach the district and run down the staircase in fits of giggles and we slam right into Gale. Uh oh, he looks us up and down.

"**Where have you two been?"** Gale asks with a raised eyebrow.

"**Oh you know! Just out and about, and now if you don't mind, we have some business to attend toooo" **Peeta says in what sounds like a drunken tone.

"**Is he drunk?"** Gale asks me.

"**Just drunk on loveeeee!" **Peeta says laughing and grinning.

"**He's fine Gale, don't worry, we haven't been drinking"** I say reassuring Gale.

Gale gives me a sad look but I can't let this affect me, this is my last night with Peeta, hes all that matters to me, I need to spend my time with him and make the most of it.

"**Bye Gale!"** Peeta yells at him while I drag him to get to our room.

When we get to our door, I'm about to open the door when Peeta grabs me from behind by my hips and swirls we around and I bang against the door. He starts to kiss the nape of my neck and I throw my head back in pleasure and he lowers his hands to my butt and squeezes it softly making me squirm.

"**C'mon Peeta let me open the door." **I laugh.

"**Fine fine, quickly!" **he says pecking me all over my face.

I laugh hard and scream **"Stop! Peeta I can't open the door if you keep kissing me!"**

He lets go of me and I turn back around to open the door and as soon as we slam through the door he throws me over his shoulder.

**"Katniss Everdeen! I love you!"** he screeches in a sing song tone and I laugh.

"**Peeta what's wrong with you!"** I say giggling at him.

"**Oh you've made me go love drunk baby!" **he says grinning at me.

He drops me onto the bed and suddenly it's serious in this room and all romantic, he presses his lips against my earlobe and whispers. **"I will miss you so much"**.

My reply to him is a soft happy sigh.

He kissed me softly against my lips, his kiss took my breath away, I saw fireworks, felt butterflies in my stomach, and all those other things that people always say that you feel when you kiss the person you love.

He parted his lips and pressed his tongue against my lips requesting permission to enter, and I of course parted my lips to permit him entry.

He was now, lying on top of me, our tongues dancing together, fire and wetness burning between my thighs. All of the sudden, he stops kissing me and looks deep into my eyes.

**"Katniss, if you aren't ready for this, we can stop, I love you and I don't want to push you to do anything you aren't ready to do, I've waited this long, and I can wait longer. I know when you said let's go back to the room you wanted to get intimate but I want you to be sure"** Peeta whispers.**  
**

When he said that, it just sealed the deal for me, I didn't even answer him, I just pulled his head back to my lips and continued to kiss him. His fingers went down to the hem of my shirt and he whipped it off and began to kiss my neck and shoulders.

He began to kiss the tops of my bulging breasts, as he unhooked my bra in the back. Once he had freed my breasts, he stopped for a second looking into my eyes and said **"You're beautiful"** I smiled at him.

He then began to massage them softly and he rolled them between his fingers making me arch my back in pleasure.

"**So good"** I whisper.

He then presses his lips to my nipples and moan loudly as he softly bites down on it. I could feel my juices flowing down my thighs; I was so ready to take all of him inside me.

He then pulled my trousers down and my shoes and came back up to my face and looked me in the eyes one more time as if to say **"you sure?"** and I nodded.

He then began to kiss down my stomach, stopping to circle his tongue around my navel. He moved down and began to kiss my feet, and up my legs, licking my inner thighs making me squirm.

He removed my black thong and threw it to the side, and planted a kiss on my womanhood. He licked up and down the outer lips, and then slipped his tongue up and down my wet slit, stopping only for a second to tease my swollen, aching clit.

"**Oh God Peeta! That feels so good"** I say arching my back, forcing my womanhood to go more into his face. He looked back upto me and smirked.

Sensing that I couldn't wait anymore, he dove into my pussy, sucking on my clit, and sticking one finger into my throbbing, wet hole, and then two.

By this time I was bucking wilding against his face and fingers, moaning loudly and screaming his name, until finally I had the strongest orgasm I had ever had in my life. He licked up all my cum, and I pulled him back up to me so I could kiss him and taste myself on his lips.

"**You taste so good"** Peeta whispered.

"**I bet you taste better"** I say back, winking at him.

Now it was my turn, I turned us around and pushed him back and sat on top of him and began to unbutton his shirt. I began to kiss and nibble on his neck, and kiss down his chest.

"**Umm Katniss"** he says writhing under me.

I got to his pants and unbuckled his belt, and took off his pants. I began to kiss just above his boxers, and I could tell that I was driving him crazy.

I removed his boxers to find his already rock hard cock. I leaned down and kissed it on the head; I licked up and down the shaft a few times, and then took all of him in my mouth. He kept moaning and repeating my name over and over again and squirming underneath.

**"Oh Katniss, please let me fuck you now." **Ive never heard him so desperate for me. It feels good to be wanted so bad.

"**I'm all yours baby" **I tell him.

I stopped sucking him, and he turned us around, and I laid back and spread my legs wide for him and he adjusts himself on top of me putting the head of his cock at the entrance of my pussy.

"**Our first time."** I whisper.

"**You still want do this? Because I can't stop after this" **Peeta asks one more time, panting like hell, being ever the gentleman.

"**More than Ive ever wanted anything"** I whisper against his lips.

**"I'll go slowly and easy, I promise." **He says sweetly.

He began to enter his dick into my tight pussy and it was slightly painful. I begin to pant hard.

"**Katniss, you okay?"** Peeta asks sincerely, panting harder than before. **"Open your eyes baby?"** he asks sweetly.

I open my eyes to see a smiling Peeta. I smile back at him.

"**I'm fine Peeta, keep going please"** I tell him.

He goes in deeper to fill me up and breaks through my barrier, im okay though ive been through worse pains.

"**Can I keep going?" **Peeta asks.

**"Uh huh go faster, let's enjoy this night" **I tell him.

"**Okay baby"** he says smirking.

He slowly begins to push it in and out slowly; he gradually picks up the speed faster and I wrap my legs around him causing him to go even deeper.

"**Uh you're so damn tight!"** Peeta moans against my forehead were both shivering in pleasure and a warm sweat coats us both.

"**And you feel so good!" **I moan back.

We keep going for a good twenty minutes which is what ive heard quite a long time for a boys first time while he gives me feverish kisses on my lips and chest.

"**Oh Katniss, im going to come"** Peeta whispers.

"**Go on then baby let go inside of me."** and with that Peeta lets out a strangled moan and releases himself inside of me and I moan alongside him as I come to my orgasm.

******"Oh fuck, Katniss, fuck I love you so fucking much."** Peeta moans against my lips.

"**I love you too so much"** I groan back as he is still inside of me.

My walls began to tighten as a second powerful orgasm ripped through my body, causing Peeta to shiver inside me.

He falls on top of me kissing me and holding me close. **"I love you, Katniss."**

**"I love you too, Peeta, and I am so glad that I waited for you, you are the one."**

"**Love you..." **Peeta sighs happily.

We cover up with the blanket and fall asleep in each other's arms, knowing that tomorrow everything will change.

Is this what you guys waited for? ;D I hope it lived up to your expectations and you like it! I haven't done a long chapter like this in a long time but thanks for the 100+ reviews and all the favs and all the hits and the followers I love you all! Thank you so much xoxo


	15. Opposite Sides Of Our Worlds

Chapter 15.

Peeta's POV.

Katniss falls asleep in minutes; she must be tired out from her first time. Her back is pressed against my chest and my arms are wrapped around her. I can't believe I made love to the girl of my dreams, ive been waiting for this moment since i was a teenager, the day me and her could join to be one. I love Katniss.

To the world she's Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire, to me, she's the most amazing person in the world, willing to give up everything for the people she loves. I would have never thought 5 years ago Katniss Everdeen would tell me she loved me. Now she tells me all the time, I love hearing her saying it the most when we're making love.

I can feel her chest rise and fall as she sleeps, I wish I could wake her up and make love to her over and over again but I know she needs her rest, tomorrow is going to be a rough day and training will begin and we won't have any more time to spend together.

I am going to miss her so much, it's not fair but I guess it is, the sooner we destroy the capitol the sooner we can all change things for the better, but President Coin scares me, I don't know what it is but I have this bad feeling it's not going to be good and she will want power.

Katniss stirs in her sleep and whispers **"You awake?"**

"**Couldn't sleep"** I tell her. **"What about you?"**

"**I wasn't really asleep, trying to, but theres no point, I keep thinking how tomorrow will go, how I am not allowed to see you anymore, it sucks."** She whispers.

"**Tell me about it, but it's for the best right. We are so bad together we'd probably forget about our mission and go make out somewhere"** I tell her and I get a small giggle out of her.

"**Hmmm, I guess so, let's put our heart and soul into saving everyone for the next month"** she says turning around to face me. **"And then we can make out when we get home."**

"**I definitely like the sound of that"** I whisper.

She scoots closer to me until our noses are nudging and I can feel her breath against my lips.

As soon as I think she's fallen asleep I hear a faint whisper come out of her mouth **"Stay with me"**

"**Always"** I murmur back as I wrap my arm around her waist and she snuggles her face into my shoulder and we both fall asleep.

**The Next Morning**

Katniss's POV.

"**GET UP."** I hear someone say loudly and firmly, rousing me from my sleep.

I open my eyes to see Haymitch and President Coin standing at the top of our bed. I pull the covers closer to myself. Knowing im naked underneath these sheets make me feel uncomfortable infront of them two. I shake Peeta's shoulder and he slowly wakes up too.

"**What?"** he says grumpily.

"**Both of you are wanted down in the training centre in an hour, get changed, have breakfast, say goodbye. You two will NOT be seeing much of eachother in the next month."** President coin says and then leaves the room.

As soon as she leaves the room Haymitch mutters **"Bitch"** and me and Peeta burst out laughing. **"I know this is going to be hard kiddos, but try your best and stay out of trouble. See you in an hour" **

Haymitch leaves the room and Peeta stands up revealing his naked self, I blush. **"Like what you see?"** he says wiggling his eyebrows.

"**Yes very much dear"** I say giggling.

Peeta then sits back down and crawls over to me and slowly pulls the cover off of me to reveal myself too. **"You know we do have an hour, we could make love one more time**." He says with a smile that makes his eyes wrinkle in the corners.

"**Yes, make love to me Peeta."** I tell him

& that is what he does.

**40 minutes later.**

Peeta rolls off of me and lies down next to me, taking a deep sigh. **"Almost better than the first time" **he says, turning himself to face me.

"**We've got 20 minutes till we have to get down to the training centre."** I tell him.

"**I don't want to say goodbye to you for a month." **He says.

"**C'mon Peeta were going to be together in the training centre, we just won't be allowed to talk as much, we can talk at the breaks though, we have to try really hard, and we will see eachother, how will she stop us? We can see eachother at night too, what difference does that make to her? Not like we train at night. I know she's splitting us up so theres not a chance for us to get angry at eachother but who cares; we'll come through even if we are arguing. Trust me; she won't go through with her threats, were the faces of the rebellion, not her." **I explain to him.

"**But Katniss, she doesn't want me to end up having a high jacking attack, because as soon that happens this mission fails, she's ri-" **I cut him off.

"**No Peeta, you're recovered! They said so and I don't care about Coin, everyone says were better off together"** I say giving him a small smile.

"**Okay."** He says smiling back at me.

"**Peeta, let's go take a shower, we have 15 minutes and we don't have time to take one each**" I say walking into the bathroom, he follows behind me.

We wash ourselves in 5 mins, get changed and walk out the door. We head to the breakfast hall and take a seat; Johanna and Finnick sit opposite us. Johanna takes one look at me and gasps and Finnick smirks.

"**What?"** I ask her.

"**I can't believe you did It."** she says.

"**Did what?" **I ask clueless while taking a sip of orange juice.

"**You two had SEX!"** she screams.

This makes me spit my orange juice out in shock all over Finnick's face and Peeta bursts out laughing.

"**SHUT UP!" **I hiss at her. People turn around and look at us but look away soon.

"**Thanks sweetheart!"** Finnick mutters wiping his face clean with a tissue.

Peeta is still clenching his stomach laughing and Johanna is banging her head on the table with laughter.

"**How did you realise?"** Peeta asks Johanna with a raised eyebrow.

"**It's written all over you, cheeks flushed, happy smiles, and anyways when you walked in Katniss, you had a bit of a limp going on, your that good huh Mellark?"** Finnick answers for us with a smirk.

I and Peeta just blush not knowing what to say.

"**Hmm he must be if she's walking like that, got a nice breadstick their huh baker boy? Why don't you let me take a bite out of that piece of bread?" **Johanna says.

We all burst out laughing and Peeta and I are blushing, we all finish our breakfast and head down to the training camps.

"**Here begins torture"** Peeta whispers in my ear.

"**It's all for a good cause, we got to do this to get rid of the capitol"** I reply.

"**Guess so."** He says back.

"**Hello my dear soldiers train hard! We have a big mission in a month, I expect you all to be ready and in shape and ready for this. Try not to have fun. Training finishes at 8pm, dinner will be available at 9, and then you should go to bed."** President Coin says and then walks towards me and Peeta. **"Peeta I want you to work with Delly, she will be training too, join her and the others in room 105 in the training centres left wing. Katniss, you will be working with some of the new distraught members of district 13 in room 873 in the training centres right wing." **she says smirking at us. She's done this on purpose, set us on opposite sides of our worlds.

BUT DELLY?! URGH. I don't like that, I hate this! Peeta gives me a look as to say: what now? I sigh and step towards him, grab his collar and pull him closer to me. I press my lips up against his and wrap my arms around his neck and he wraps his arms around my waists and he kisses me deeper and leans me back slowly. I lick his bottom lip and he opens his mouth and as our tongues meet we both moan and then after a minute we stop and we both have smug smiles on our faces, as everyone is looking at us smiling or laughing.

"**Have fun" **I whisper in his ear as he hugs me.

"**You too"** he whispers back and squeezes me one more time before he lets go and turns away from me to go to his assigned place.

I look away from him and walk to where I am supposed to be.

This should be fun.

Sorry for the really late update. Didn't really like this one, but I hope it's ok for you guys. Next one contains tension, drama, jealousy, heartache, and maybe more? REVIEW! And irl update I promise :P love you guys xoxo


End file.
